moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sefelic 3D
Sorry I am sorry I just want to make links andi information Please freind me Smellman426Smellman426 (talk) 17:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC)My dad said i could do what I want Testing 0.1 Hi Sef. Sorry. I'm testing my signature. Bookworm! | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Sorry, Sef. BookWorm! | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat. Kangy and I are on now. Happy Monstering! Hey!! :) Hi Sef, Just a lil shout out, thanks for being so reliable and everything! You are a very good admin, the best!!! You are so helpful and kind, you're never nasty, and this is appreciated. Just wanted to say thanks for being so awesome! PS - I'm keeping an eye! (What you said before you went off chat) I'll let you know next time your on I'f that *Bug* occurs again, on chat. Thx Rossco - Talk - Blog - Edits Chat Please come on chat, Sef. I have no-one to talk to :-( Happy Monstering! Can you make me a sig please Hi Sefelic I was wondering if by any chance you could make me a sig with Gracie please Please can you demote Carwyn and Ross they are being really mean to us Please may I be in the November User of the Month Voting ^ Happy Monstering! .Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts . 18:14, October 4, 2013 (UTC) UOTM November Hi Sef, Can I be on the November list please for user of the month? Thanks! Rossco! - My Talk! - Thanks! Hi Sefelic! Thank you for adding me onto the list, PS: Please may you come on chat. Happy Monstering! Thanks for changing all my edits i'm not very good with computers Top 10 Editors http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/Top_10_Editors_-_October_2013 Hi Sef, just thought you might wanna know you have the 3rd Most edits on this wiki! Rossco! - My Talk! - Abusing Powers Hi, i think the following comment is uneccessary: There is no need to abuse your powers and close comments on my blog post. Nothing is happening, eg, there are no arguments. No one will have strong opinions over a simple blog post, that probably no more thann 10 people will see. I think you're supposed to close comments when an argument actually happens or the rules aren't followed. Rossco! - My Talk! - 'Chockie'. I noticed the other day you commented on the user "Chockie"'s user page, for messing up galleries basically. They done it again, and I had to rollback and fix it, and I noticed you said if they do it again they would face a ban. Thanks Rossco! - My Talk! - i want to talk to you December User of the Month Hi Sef, it may be a bit early but I was wondering if when lists are up for December User of the Month I could be on them. Thanks Oops.. :P Said wrong thing! I meant January! But, at the end of the day this isn't a kids wiki. Because everyone should be over 13 so.... Apple3000! | My Talk! 16:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC) could you please unblock the Bodge and Hot Wings page please i found 1 mistake on each page and in trivia I would like to write myself Hot Wing's name is very close to Hot Wheels, toy car manafacturers please Cosmo Tichi 24 Hey Sef, Cosmo Tichi 24 (Talk | contribs) has been making a lot of unecessary edits, *Adding Fake Information to Pages. *Adding unnecessary images to galleries. *Making up Moshling sets in infoboxes. *Generally Messing Up Pages. *Adding wrong categories. *He got himself banned from chat, for cussing/shouting/spamming/disrespect constantly. *Doing the same, sockpuppeting on the account: Funny Yolka 23. *I also left a request for him to stop on his talk page, which he deleted. *And more... :( I would not think that he is a new user, as he can edit infoboxes and stuff, maybe a vandaliser? I have had to rollback most of the edits he's made, maybe he should get a warning from you, seeing as you are a crat? Thanks Rossco! - My Talk! - More sockpuppeting. Hi we have reason to believe that 'Tough Guy 1000' may be the 'Cosmo Tichi', 'Yolka _____' and '____ the ___ Lover', has a fourth sockpuppet. :/ Rossco! - My Talk! - Can u add the info to Eugene please or just make it so i can edit it Smellman427 (talk) 11:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Sef, can you please unblock the Eugene page. I have his Bio, Likes and Dislikes and Habitat. Thank you. Thanks Sef, i'm done. Gamer Iwan Gamer Iwan - Carwyn's brother has been making very rude fake edits on certain pages. I have rollbacked them, and asked him politely to stop. http://prntscr.com/24km8q http://prntscr.com/24kmep Then called me mean on my talk (rollbacked) - http://prntscr.com/24kpw9 Then cussed on chat. He doesn't even like Moshi. Just think something might need to be done, eg Formal Warning? Thanks Rossco! - My Talk! - I see you are on Come on chat please, thx Rossco! - My Talk! - sef why did you delete the boxer image :*( fine but can you at least make the boxer drawing have more graphic than as fuzzy please thank you can i also go in the January UOTM vote please its a little to early but i'm still asking thank you P.S can you go on chat in seven hours or eight i'll be back from school then please Continuing Discussion Hey, I think we should talk about (What we were talking about in PMs on chat), because it all doesn't add up if you know what I'm saying, basically sockpuppeting and lying. Thanks sef, Ross My Talk! Hey! Admins are awesome! BTW plez chat soon. Thanks!Saki 00:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hello! Not wanting to advertise but is: Grinny Wiki Thanks for understanding! Saki 00:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) how long? How long is my ban? Hot Fang 18:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) >:( Sockpuppeting Hi Sef, Sorry, I was in a mood earlier and yesterday, a bad mood. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LeMrEpicalCoolness is Brandon the Klaine Lover who has been banned for a week. LeMrEpicalCoolness posted this on chat: http://prntscr.com/27t5qf (Stubbs is the surname), and we all know Brandon's surname is Stubbs. LeMrEpicalCoolness also says his real name is Brandon, Brandon Celik. It's obviously Bran, I think he should be banned as he is sockpuppeting? Idk? Thanks, reply, I'll speak on chat Ross My Talk! I'm not LeMr I'm not LeMrEpicalCoolness, and my last name is Hand, not Stubbs :P User RUINING my page! Hi Sef, The user 'Moshimonsterwiki' Has ruined my page, here is a screenshot below. I can't seem to get it to the old version now :/ Thanks :) Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Please Can i please be in the January UOTM i know its WAY to early but please i really want to be in a UOTM please. P.S can you please fix my sig i really want a Hoolio and Marcel picture please its messed up. :-( Carwyn said I could reopen the request, BTW. Tell me if this warning counts or not. Thank you. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:44, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ... But I never knew that! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) UOTM January Hey Sef, I was wondering if I could be on UOTM for January. Thanks Added New Section, Thanks again Carwyn :D January's UOFT List Can you add me into the January's UOFT List please? ' [[User:Supersonicd1022| ]] '|''' 16:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please may you come on chat? Thank you. I need to tell you something. Merry Twistmas (in 22 days) ! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:28, December 3, 2013 (UTC)